


Tasty Disaster

by Hiromachi



Series: LL!SS!! Adult AU [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, FLUFF!!, Some angst but it's just a bit uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: It's the day of their anniversary, and Hanamaru wanted to make something special.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: LL!SS!! Adult AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tasty Disaster

“Zura?” Hanamaru kept staring down at the recipe that she just got out of baking book, confused on how she would lay this all out for her significant other. She had wanted to make a cake, a special cake for Yoshiko. 

But how? 

She could ask Mari, but the last time that happened it was a mess that took hours to clean up. She could ask You as well but she was out on a vacation with Chika, plus the rest of the members were busy with their own lives now that they’re older. 

So, who could she ask? 

Yoshiko herself? 

Yoshiko walked into the kitchen, seeing Hanamaru in a daze because she was staring at the recipe for too long. “Zuramaru, what are you doing?” 

“Zura?!” 

“Are you trying to bake something?” 

“U-uh, it’s for a special occasion.” 

“Really? What’s the special occasion?” she asked, Hanamaru couldn’t answer the question quite yet, it was a surprise. 

“Err, it’s something. I’ll tell you later when we’re done zura!”. She smiles with excitement. She can’t wait for Yoshiko to see her surprise (well a surprise that Yoshiko herself was going to make) 

* * *

Setting up the workplace was easy, getting all the baking materials that they needed for cake. Everything from the flour to the frosting to the strawberries. It was perfect. 

Or well, you know, that’s what she thought at first. 

“Yoshiko-chan, you know how to bake, right?” 

“Why are you asking Zuramaru? Of course I know how to bake!” 

Yoshiko spun around and made her voice deeper, throwing back into the past that had been once lived back during Aqours’ days. 

“Ku ku ku, my little demon. If I had made the Tears of the Fallen Angel in the past, then I am sure enough that I can bake the perfect cake! Besides, I have made cake with Mari in the past. It won’t turn out bad! Not like that time anyways…” 

Hanamaru didn't doubt her wife as she knew that she Yoshiko really meant well so they started to bake without holding back any further. 

“Alright Maru, you gotta mix the flour and the eggs in together. Try not to stir it too fast.” Yoshiko gives the stirring machine to Hanamaru, and her eyes turned wide as a reaction. 

As if technology wasn't advancing, the words formed a familiar phrase that came out of her mouth, “Mirai zura!”. Her significant other’s face scrunched up, holding back a sigh. “This is a pretty old piece of technology, Hanamaru.”. It wasn't a lie though that Yoshiko smiled at this occurrence. It has been a wild ride from finding out Hanamaru wasn't good with technology, being separated from her during middle school, reuniting with her in high-school and joining Aqours, confessing to each other that they liked one another to marrying each other and having two daughters. It was really crazy to think that and process it one by one, but it all happened and now it’s been years, she couldn't think of the last time she has actually said that particular phrase. 

“Yoshiko, you seem to be ‘zonin out, zura.”. Yoshiko was completely caught off guard as Hanamaru laughed and kept her close. “Let’s keep going, we aren't halfway there yet!” Yoshiko said, eyes beaming with determination. “If you say so, cap’n” 

Time has passed by and there were a few mishaps that came along their way. Hanamaru didn't have the right measurements on the measuring cup so all the mixtures spilled over the table. Yoshiko looked a little dumbfounded but encouraged her to keep on going. “Just a little spill, we still have more ingredients to cover that up!”. Yoshiko’s reassured Hanamaru, who seemed to be in a spiral for the mess that had happened in their kitchen. 

“Don’t think about it too much sweetie!” Yoshiko patted her back, she seemingly whimpered at the gesture. 

“Is there something wrong, Zuramaru?” 

“N-no no it’s okay, I’ve got it zura!” 

She stepped backwards and knocked over the milk carton that they were supposed to use for later and it ended up spilling all over the floor. 

  
“U-uh....” 

“We can buy more!” 

Attempt after attempt has been exhausting. Hanamaru kept knocking things over, or she basically preheats the oven too high, causing the things inside to burn (and Yoshiko puts the fire extinguisher next to them, just in case it happens again.) 

Hanamaru grew weary every minute the next accident happens, with Yoshiko growing concerned over every slip up. 

After a while, they had finally managed to put the cake in the oven, waiting for its time to finish baking. 

Yoshiko sat down on one of the chairs they had near the counter area, munching on some strawberries. She noticed the wistful look on Hanamaru’s face as she was looking down on the floor. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothin’ zura, just thinking about stuff.” Hanamaru replied. 

“Stuff like?” 

Silence enveloped between them and it got awkward for asking the question, so she just stayed quiet throughout the duration of the time passing by. 

Once it was done, Yoshiko approached the oven and... 

It was a total disaster. 

Suddenly, behind her, Yoshiko could hear the faint sound of sniffling in the background. 

She spun around to see Hanamaru on the verge of tears. Worried, she approached her and wrapped her arms around the girl. 

“You can’t lie out of this, zuramaru.” 

Hanamaru sniffled and hugged back. Yoshiko could feel nothing but guilt rising in her conscience. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m really bad at these thi--”. She was cut off in the middle of her sentence, “No zura! Don’t pity yourself! This was my fault...this was supposed to be..” she made a slight hiccup, “Made for you...” 

_ Ah. _

Yoshiko patted her head, smiling softly. “You didn’t have to make one, we could just buy one?” 

“It wouldn’t be that special then, zura!” 

“I see your point, but. It’s really okay zuramaru! You tried your best and I saw your effort in trying to make this cake, and even with me. Did you try to ask somebody else?” 

“Mari-chan was a mess last time, Ruby’s trying to ganbaruby her daughter into doing her impromptu speech, while the others are spending time with their families and--” 

She felt a soft sensation on her forehead, blushing as she stopped speaking. 

“It felt special that you tried to hide this from me while baking it with me at the same time, it makes me happy!” Yoshiko giggled and hugged Hanamaru tight. “Besides, this really made me forget about work, and made me remember that this was a special day for us, and not just for me!” 

In the spur of the moment, they could hear the door open as two of their daughters showed up with a cake. 

“Happy Anniversary!” both greeted with delight, holding a strawberry cake in their hands, both Yoshiko and Hanamaru appreciating the gesture. 

“This day, wasn’t going to turn out bad after all.” She smiled, radiating an emotion brighter than the sun. 

“When are we eating the cake? It has strawberries on it!” Kaho turned to them as Aika got some plates and forks for them to use. 

Hanamaru happily took the first slice, “We’re gonna eat it right now, zura! I’m starvin’!”. 

“Now that’s the zuramaru I know!” 

All of them laughed, as they spent the rest of the day together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me, school is getting to my head and I seem to be getting sick a lot ;; 
> 
> I have another prompt saved! I don't know when it's gonna come though.  
It's currently 1:40 am and I really need to head to bed >> 
> 
> Thank you for reading, this is the third iteration of the series, and more to come!


End file.
